1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connection and method for preventing slippage between load carrying members that are clamped together. More specifically, the invention relates to an insert transferring a relative shear load between mating parts joined in a clamped connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many assemblies where torque or shear loads are transferred between two members and the members are joined to each other in a clamped or bolted connections. Such assemblies may be dynamic as in drive trains, or static as in frame elements. It is highly desirable that these connections eliminate any relative slippage between the parts under imposed shear or torsional loads.
The prior art has used several methods to eliminate slippage in bolted clamp connections. These methods include providing a sufficient number of bolts between the connection such that friction will transfer torsion or shear loads, providing interlocking mechanical means to transfer loads between the two elements, or applying anaerobic adhesives to increase the shear capacity of the joint and eliminate slippage. Adding additional bolts to the connections increases the cost and assembly time to make the connection. The mechanical interlocking means used in such assemblies includes large diameter dowels, matched assemblies and lapped joints. However, the use of interlocking means decreases the interchangeability of parts and again increases the expense of the connection. In addition, a certain amount of clearance is still associated with dowels and matched assemblies. This clearance allows free motion across the joint prior to engagement of the interlocking components. Anaerobic adhesives represent a relatively new approach to the problem of connection slippage, but suffer the drawbacks of low torsional resistance and high sensitivity to assembly cleanliness.
It is also known to connect two members by deforming a third compliant element disposed between the two members so that the deformed element will engage the two members and transfer loads therebetween. Such a method is shown in U.S. Pat. No, 4,249,298, issued to Kanamaru et al. However, as exemplified by the Kanamaru patent, these methods involve initial large scale deformation of the compliant element across regular machined surfaces. Accordingly, these methods are expensive to employ and suffer the cost disadvantage associated with the interlocking joints previously described.
An objective of this invention is to provide a low cost assembly for positively controlling motion across a clamped connection joining two members.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an insert for a clamp connection capable of carrying a high shear loading and eliminating slippage between two clamped members.
A yet further object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive method for positively joining two mating members in a clamp connection that will prevent free movement between the members.